


Obietnica

by HanShaped (Herra_Sombra)



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Angst, Depression, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herra_Sombra/pseuds/HanShaped
Summary: Wysoki pingwin, wyłaniający się z widocznego w drzwiach drugiego pomieszczenia bazy, zatrzymał się z pewnym ociąganiem na progu głównego pokoju, w którym swego czasu koncentrowało się życie całego oddziału. Można było odnieśćć wrażenie, że ptak nasłuchiwał czegoś przez dłuższą chwilę, rozglądając się przy tym nieobecnym, jakby wręcz pustym wzrokiem po otaczającej go przestrzeni. Z jego twarzy nie dało się wyczytać nawet cienia emocji — wszystkie mięśnie trwały w niemal nienaturalnym bezruchu, co z każdą chwilą stawało się coraz bardziej alarmujące.—Krótkie opowiadanie, koncentrujące się na relacji łączącej Kowalskiego i Skippera.(That work might be translated to English later on!)





	Obietnica

**Author's Note:**

> Stare opowiadanie, które postanowiłam wrzucić na AO3, bo być może przysiądę nad jego tłumaczeniem na angielski.
> 
> Opowiadanie specyficzne, napisane wieki temu (co widać po stosunkowo ciężkim stylu), ale może się komuś spodoba.
> 
> Angielskie tłumaczenie prawdopodobnie będzie się nieco różnić, tak że jeśli komuś spodoba się polska wersja, będzie też mógł rzucić na angielską.

Pod niewielkim włazem, zrobionym z prostej, metalowej miski, w mroku tonął wykuty w odlanej z betonu wysepce krótki szyb, który po zaledwie kilkunastu centymetrach rozszerzał się, ukazując spore pomieszczenie, służące niegdyś jako baza mieszkającego tu pingwiniego oddziału. Teraz panowała w nim cisza, przerywana jedynie niezbyt donośnym, miarowym tykaniem zegara wiszącego na ścianie, w najmniejszym stopniu nie przypominająca gwaru rozmów i rozlegających się raz po raz donośnych śmiechów, które rozbrzmiewały tu dłuższy czas temu.

W pewnym momencie w pomieszczeniu gwałtownie rozbrzmiał donośny dźwięk aluminiowych drzwi z głuchym łoskotem uderzających o betonową ścianę. Nie minęła jednak nawet sekunda, a przestrzeń na powrót wypełniła się tą samą martwą i przez to nieco niepokojącą ciszą, która panowała w niej jeszcze przed chwilą.

Wysoki pingwin, wyłaniający się z widocznego w drzwiach drugiego pomieszczenia bazy, zatrzymał się z pewnym ociąganiem na progu głównego pokoju, w którym swego czasu koncentrowało się życie całego oddziału. Można było odnieśćć wrażenie, że ptak nasłuchiwał czegoś przez dłuższą chwilę, rozglądając się przy tym nieobecnym, jakby wręcz pustym wzrokiem po otaczającej go przestrzeni. Z jego twarzy nie dało się wyczytać nawet cienia emocji — wszystkie mięśnie trwały w niemal nienaturalnym bezruchu, co z każdą chwilą stawało się coraz bardziej alarmujące.

Taki stan rzeczy utrzymywał się jednak już od dawna; nikt w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu miesięcy nie był w stanie dojrzeć choćby lekkiego uśmiechu, goszczącego na dziobie tego pingwina. Swoim ogrodowym współlokatorom ukazywał się raz na dłuższy czas — nie rozwijał z nimi znajomości, jakby zupełnie mu na tym nie zależało. Stał się samotnikiem, odludkiem spędzającym godziny na sobie tylko znanych zajęciach.

Przez powietrze przedarł się niewyraźny odgłos człapania — nogi ptaka kilkakrotnie uderzyły o zimną, betonową posadzkę, nim znalazł się on na środku głównego pomieszczenia. Rozglądał się jeszcze przez moment dookoła siebie, po czym wzrok jego chłodnych, błękitnych oczu utkwił na jednym z okrągłych okienek, przez które widać było falującą wodę, wypełniającą zbiornik otaczający wysepkę. Niestety, niemożliwym było dostrzeżenie tańczących w niej malowniczych, wielobarwnych refleksów promieni słonecznych, gdyż dzienna gwiazda już od kilkunastu dni kryła się za gęstymi zwałami jesiennych chmur. Listopadowa aura utrzymywała się od dłuższego czasu, sprawiając, że praktycznie wszyscy byli przygnębieni — nawet nieustannie imprezujące lemury zachowywały się ostatnio wyjątkowo spokojnie.

Na pingwina z pozoru ta paskudna, typowo jesienna pogoda nie miała żadnego wpływu; snuł się po pomieszczeniach bazy z tym samym wypranym z wszelkich emocji wyrazem twarzy co zwykle. Prawda była jednak inna — ptak nienawidził, gdy na zewnątrz panowała słota. Ogólnie nie znosił miesiąca, jakim był listopad. Półmrok, zamykający świat w swych okowach niczym gęsta, nieprzenikniona mgła, nie wprawiał go w zbyt dobry nastrój; jeśli jego zwyczajne samopoczucie można w ogóle określić jako dobre. Deszcz, który licznymi strugami lał się z nieba, pogłębiał jedynie jego melancholię. Miliony kropel, codziennie uderzających o powierzchnię Miasta, Które Nigdy Nie Śpi, przypominały mu bowiem o łzach, które przyszło mu połykać jeszcze jakiś czas temu. Smutek, który miał ulecieć wraz z nimi, utkwił wtedy gdzieś w głębi czarno-białego ptaka, wciąż co jakiś czas dając znak, że w dalszym ciągu tam pozostaje.

Ptak dalej bezmyślnie wpatrywał się w okienko, pozostając w dziwnym bezruchu — tylko nieznaczne unoszenie się jego klatki piersiowej świadczyło o tym, że nie był on figurką lub zabawką, lecz żywym stworzeniem. W pewnym momencie jednak coś wyrwało go z tego stanu otępienia.

W bazie dało się słyszeć niezwykle głośny i irytujący, zważywszy na panującą w pomieszczeniach ciszę, zgrzyt przypominający tarcie metalu o kamień. Po chwili po wykonanej z zagiętych, żelaznych prętów prostej drabince do pomieszczenia zeszła drobna wydra. Jej futerko, zbliżone kolorem do barwy ciemnej czekolady, lśniło od spływającej po nim strumyczkami wody. Samiczka otrzepała się energicznie, próbując pozbyć się choć części wilgoci, jednak z mizernym skutkiem.

Pingwin z łatwością mógł stwierdzić, że nowoprzybyła niemal natychmiast zaczęła wpatrywać się w niego spod kurtyny długich, czarnych rzęs. Zawsze, gdy do niego zachodziła, nim jeszcze rozpoczęła rozmowę — a właściwie monolog — przyglądała mu się uważnie, oczekując najwyraźniej, że tym razem zaszła chociażby drobna zmiana w jego nieco już ją niepokojącym zachowaniu.

— Cześć, Kowalski — odparła po jakimś czasie, siląc się na lekki i pogodny ton. Nie otrzymując od pingwina żadnej odpowiedzi, postanowiła kontynuować: — Przyszłam sprawdzić, co u ciebie. — Wydra przeszła kilka kroków, zatrzymując się jednak przed stopniami, prowadzącymi do wnętrza pomieszczenia.

Ptak westchnął cicho. Za każdym razem przecież przychodziła, by sprawdzić, jak jej — jakby nie patrzeć — przyjacielowi mijają kolejne dni. Stale wypowiadała te same słowa, nigdy nie otrzymywała jednak werbalnej odpowiedzi, może wzruszenie ramion lub przelotne spojrzenie. Mimo tego wciąż pokazywała się w opustoszałej bazie, aby choć przez chwilę potowarzyszyć pingwinowi. Marlenka po prostu taka była — nieustannie martwiła się o wszystkich swoich bliskich znajomych.

Jej prawie codzienne wizyty stały się już niemal rytuałem, rozgrywającym się zawsze według tego samego scenariusza — wydra witała się z Kowalskim, mówiła niby do niego, choć w rzeczywistości bardziej do siebie kilka słów i znikała pod pretekstem jakiejś pilnej sprawy. Tym razem jednak wydarzenia przybrały zupełnie inny obrót, którego pingwin nigdy by się nie spodziewał.

— Wiesz, że będziesz miał nowego współlokatora? — spytała Marlenka znienacka, nie spuszczając oczu ze swego towarzysza.

Kowalski przestał przyglądać się wodzie widocznej przez okienko i natychmiast zaczął natarczywie wpatrywać się w postać wydry. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się dosłownie na moment; Marlenka, spostrzegając najwyraźniej intensywność, z jaką lustrowała ją para zimnych oczu jej towarzysza, których nie dane jej było zobaczyć już od dawna, momentalnie spuściła wzrok. Jej łapka uniosła się nieznacznie, wystarczająco jednak, by krańce jej palców musnęły delikatnie dolną wargę jej ust.

Strateg, zauważając najpewniej jej zakłopotanie, odwrócił głowę i ponownie zapatrzył się w ciemną, wodną toń. Gdzieś w dawnych, tracących już swe barwy wspomnieniach ujrzał postać wydry, lecz zupełnie odmienną — pełną energii, wiary, optymizmu, kochającą przebywać w towarzystwie opierzonych komandosów. Teraz stała nieopodal, wyraźnie nie czując się zbyt komfortowo w towarzystwie jedynego pozostałego w zoo członka oddziału.

W kącikach jego dziobu przez chwilę zdawał się błądzić lekki, kwaśny uśmiech. Ile to już czasu minęło? Dwa lata? A może nawet trzy? Kowalski zupełnie już stracił rachubę; nic zresztą nie było takie samo od tego feralnego wypadku. Po tym, jak Szeregowy wrócił do rodzinnej Anglii, zaś Rico został przeniesiony do Kalifornii ze względu na prowadzony tam jakiś — oczywiście ściśle tajny — projekt, naukowca pozostawiono samego sobie, bez jakichkolwiek rozkazów. Pamiętał jeszcze aż za dobrze, że kiedyś marzył, by móc w spokoju tworzyć kolejne genialne wynalazki; teraz jednak, gdy pozostał zupełnie sam, nie wiedział, co ze sobą począć. Samotna egzystencja, którą wiódł na niewielkim pingwinim wybiegu, z każdym dniem coraz bardziej go wyczerpywała. Trudno było mu przed samym sobą się do tego przyznać, ale brakowało mu jego towarzyszy bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego.

— Z tego, co mówiła strażniczka — zaczęła wydra, przerywając krępującą ją już ciszę oraz wyrywając Kowalskiego z zamyślenia ku jego wielkiej, choć skrywanej, uciesze — zwierzę ma się pojawić w zoo dzisiaj późnym popołudniem — wyjaśniła zwięźle i sucho, zezując nieznacznie w stronę naukowca. Liczyła najwyraźniej, że tym razem ujrzy z jego strony chociaż drobną reakcję.

Pingwin jednak nawet nie drgnął — wpatrywał się w dalszym ciągu w jakiś odległy punkt w przestrzeni. Z łatwością można było odebrać wrażenie, że nie doszła do niego jeszcze zasłyszana przed momentem wiadomość. Wydra westchnęła cicho, dochodząc prawdopodobnie do podobnych wniosków. Miała już dość tej jego maski obojętności — była pewna, że pod nią kotłuje się bardzo wiele skrajnych emocji, które tłumione i blokowane we wnętrzu mogą w końcu Kowalskiego zniszczyć.

Marlenka wzięła głęboki wdech i ostrożnie pokonała kilka stopni, które dzieliły ją od niżej położonej posadzki. Pokonanie dystansu między miejscem, gdzie wcześniej stała, a jej przyjacielem zajęło jej może kilka chwil. Gdy już się przy nim znalazła, niepewnie uniosła łebek, by móc przyjrzeć się jego twarzy.

— Wreszcie nie będziesz sam, Kowalski. — Delikatnie, bojąc się, że to, co zamierzała zrobić, mogłoby skrępować pingwina, dotknęła łapką jego skrzydło i ostrożnie je uścisnęła. Ptak nie zareagował jednak w żaden sposób na ten gest.

Jej słowa przez dłuższy moment jeszcze wisiały w powietrzu, nawet po tym, jak wydra opuściła bazę. Pingwin wciąż tkwił w bezruchu, lecz coś w jego wnętrzu drgnęło. Zerknął w stronę włazu, w którym przed kilkoma minutami zniknęła jego przyjaciółka, dalej odtwarzając w pamięci wypowiedziane przez nią zdanie.

W pewnym momencie pod jego powiekami zaczął gromadzić się słonawy płyn, wprawiając go w pewne zakłopotanie. Kowalski natychmiast ukrył twarz w skrzydłach, nie chcąc przed samym sobą przyznać się do płaczu. Czuł, jak między jego pióra wsiąkają kolejne łzy, które nie mogły znaleźć wcześniej ujścia. Ale to przecież było takie niemęskie! Tylko baby się mażą! Szef…

W tym właśnie momencie bazę wypełniło ciche łkanie, które z każdą chwilą przybierało na sile.

* * *

Jasne promienie lipcowego słońca padały na pionową, nieregularną, pełną półek i występów, betonową ścianę, która otaczała od północy całkiem spory wybieg pingwinów; odbijały się od niej i rozbiegały w różnych kierunkach. Tego dnia nikogo jednak nie raziły — chodniki, wijące się między coraz to kolejnymi wybiegami były zupełnie puste z jednego prostego powodu — we wtorki chicagowskie zoo pozostawało zamknięte dla zwiedzających, co dawało jego pracownikom, jak i mieszkającym w nim zwierzętom chwilę wytchnienia.

Na również odlanej z betonu wyspie, stanowiącej niemalże centrum pingwiniego wybiegu, wygrzewał się zaledwie jeden członek stada liczącego około trzydziestu osobników. Była to drobna pingwinica, która rozłożyła się na lekko chropowatej powierzchni bryły, zewsząd otoczonej ciepłą wodą wypełniającą całkiem sporych rozmiarów basen. Powierzchnia przejrzystej cieczy marszczyła się nieco pod wpływem delikatnych powiewów letniego wiatru, który niestety jedynie w niewielkim stopniu uwalniał od panującego wkoło upału.

Błękitne oczy samiczki zniknęły za zaciśniętymi powiekami, gdy jej płuca napełniły się powoli powietrzem. Pingwinica starała się delektować tą słoneczną pogodą, podczas gdy jej towarzysze zaszywali się w cieniu lub szukali ochłody w wodzie. Ona jednak, wbrew pingwiniej naturze, uwielbiała lipcową aurę — kochała wygrzewać się na słońcu, czuć, jak jego rażące promienie odbijają się od jej lśniących piór. Lubiła wdychać gorące powietrze i po kilku sekundach wypuszczać je z cichym świstem. Zawsze ją to relaksowało, uwalniało od stresu i natrętnych myśli. Tak naprawdę do szczęścia wystarczyłaby jej własna mała wysepka gdzieś nieopodal równika.

Coś jednak przerwało w pewnym momencie jej błogie rozmyślenia — zdało jej się, że usłyszała cichy plusk, i po chwili poczuła, jak o jej ciało z ogromnym impetem uderza mnóstwo wody. Zaskoczona otworzyła szeroko oczy i z paniką malującą się na jej twarzy rozejrzała się dookoła. Jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się jednak diametralnie, kiedy dostrzegła sprawcę całego zajścia. Był to niski, choć wyższy od niej, pingwin, którego płaska głowa wystawała nieco sponad powierzchni wody. Na jego dziobie majaczył nieco złośliwy, jednak w gruncie rzeczy przyjazny uśmiech.

— To wcale nie było śmieszne. — Pingwinica odwróciła się do niego tyłem, udając, że uraził ją tym, co przed chwilą zrobił.

— Daj spokój, Anna — odparł jej towarzysz, wzdychając przy tym ciężko.

Widząc, że pingwinica najwyraźniej nie zamierza mu wybaczyć jego głupawego żartu, zbliżył się do brzegu wyspy i wspiął się po kilku stopniach, by znaleźć się na jej szczycie. Stąpanie po chropowatej powierzchni rozgrzanego betonu z pewnością nie mogło być przyjemne, na szczęście skóra jego stóp, jak i pióra pokrywające resztę jego ciała wciąż jeszcze pozostawały wilgotne, przez co nie odczuwał temperatury wyspy, zaś za nim ciągnął się wąski ślad składający się z kolejnych małych kałuż.

Gdy podszedł do towarzyszki, położył skrzydło na jej ramieniu, licząc, że w ten sposób choć trochę ukoi jej nerwy. To był jednak jego błąd — w jednej chwili poczuł, jak pingwinica ściska mocno jego skrzydło. Momentalnie, zupełnie niespodziewanie znalazł się w powietrzu. Nie miał pojęcia, co się właściwie stało, do momentu, gdy z głośnym pluskiem uderzył plecami o powierzchnię wody, która przez chwilę zdawała się być tak twarda jak beton.

Kiedy pingwin wynurzył się oszołomiony z wody, spostrzegł górującą ponad nim towarzyszkę, której donośny śmiech przez dłuższą chwilę rozbrzmiewał ponad wybiegiem. W końcu pingwinica się opanowała i podała skrzydło przyjacielowi, pomagając mu wygramolić się z wody. Gdy już stanął koło niej, poklepała go lekko po ramieniu.

— No to jesteśmy kwita, Skipper — stwierdziła z przyklejonym do twarzy tym samym nieco głupawym uśmiechem, który gościł na niej jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej.

Jej towarzysz przewrócił oczami, mlaskając przy tym z dezaprobatą. Teraz to on grał obrażonego, Anna przyjęła jednak zupełnie inną taktykę od tej, którą próbował zastosować wcześniej Skipper.

— Uwielbiam patrzeć, jak się wściekasz. — Na jej dziobie natychmiast pojawił się rozbrajający uśmiech, który jej przyjaciel tak uwielbiał.

Widząc jej wyraz twarzy i w dodatku słysząc jej niski i pociągający ton głosu, po prostu nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Zbliżył się do niej jeszcze o kilka kroków i nachylił się w jej stronę. Ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Anna powstrzymała go jednak zawczasu, delikatnie dotykając skrzydłem jego dziobu.

— Co jeśli zobaczy nas przypadkiem mój ojciec? — Spojrzała na niego karcąco, choć z nieskrywanym żalem.

Skipper ponownie przewrócił oczami. Czemu ona musiała być zawsze taka ostrożna? Fakt, że oboje nie potrafili zebrać się na odwagę, by poinformować Kowalskiego Seniora o tym, że są ze sobą, wyraźnie jej przeszkadzał. Przecież gdyby starszy pingwin spostrzegł, że coś między nimi iskrzy, oszczędziłoby im to wiele niezręcznych tłumaczeń. Anna jednak nie chciała tak ryzykować, mimo że jej ojciec naprawdę przepadał za jej przyjacielem.

— Gdzie podziała się reszta? — spytał pingwin, pragnąc przerwać nieco krępującą i denerwującą go już ciszę.

— No wiesz, narada, wojsko — te sprawy. — Ton, z jakim pingwinica wypowiedziała te słowa, był tak lekki, jakby opowiadała o meczu futbolu, który rozegrał się poprzedniego wieczora, a nie o ściśle tajnych sprawach. — Pewnie nie wychodzą z tej nory, bo jest im za gorąco — dodała po chwili z lekko sarkastycznym uśmiechem.

Skipper uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Uwielbiał w niej tę lekkość, z jaką podchodziła do wielu spraw. Choć należała do osób wyjątkowo odpowiedzialnych — w końcu musiała zastąpić swojemu młodszemu bratu utraconą matkę — to jej zdroworozsądkowe podejście do problemów sprawiało, że wszyscy bez względu na zaistniałą sytuację czuli się w jej obecności wyśmienicie.

W tym momencie oboje usłyszeli za sobą ciche człapanie. Natychmiast odwrócili się w stronę znajdującej się za ich plecami ściany i małego wybrzeża, które pokonywał właśnie jeden z ich pobratymców. O wilku mowa — tym pingwinem był brat Anny, Michał, przez Skippera zwany Michaelem. Należał do dość wysokich ptaków; już dawno zdążył przewyższyć siostrę, a nawet jej przyjaciela, wciąż jednak nie mógł mierzyć się ze swoim ojcem. Jego młody wiek zdradzał jednak widoczny jeszcze gdzieniegdzie pomiędzy jego piórami dziecięcy puch — ptak był dużo młodszy od swojej siostry.

W dłoniach taszczył spory notatnik i karykaturalnie wręcz wielki ołówek, którego trzymanie sprawiało mu niemałą trudność. Mimo tego uparcie coś nim kreślił na kolejnych arkusikach papieru w kratkę. Skipper zmarszczył brwi, przekrzywiając przy tym nieco głowę. Był pełen podziwu dla uporu pingwinka, który, choć wciąż padał ofiarą drwin innych, wyśmiewających go i zwących przemądrzalcem lub jajogłowym, nie przestawał rozwijać swoich pasji, nierozerwalnie związanych z fascynującą go nauką. Anna nieraz wspominała, że nawet ich ojciec nie podzielał zainteresowań syna i wielokrotnie je krytykował.

Pingwinica powiodła za spojrzeniem towarzysza i przez chwilę przyglądała się sylwetce Michała. Z jej twarzy można było wyczytać pewne niezdecydowanie.

— Mogę cię o coś spytać? — powiedziała po dłuższej chwili zamyślenia, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od krążącego po wybrzeżu pingwinka, który najwyraźniej ich nie dostrzegł.

— Zawsze — odparł Skipper niemal machinalnie.

— Możesz mi coś obiecać? — Anna wbiła w niego parę swych hipnotyzujących, błękitnych oczu, ściągając tym samym na siebie jego uwagę.

Jej towarzysz przytaknął energicznie głową, ciekaw, co też miała na myśli jego ukochana. W jej głosie nie trudno było wyczuć niezmiernej powagi, która pojawiła się również na jej gwałtownie znieruchomiałej twarzy.

— Zaopiekujesz się nim, jeśli mi stanie się coś złego? — Śmiertelna powaga, z jaką wypowiedziała te słowa nieco go zaskoczyła.

— Przecież nic ci się nie może stać — odparł pogodnie, posyłając jej szeroki uśmiech.

— Chcę poważnej odpowiedzi — skarciła go Anna chłodnym głosem.

Skipper od razu zrozumiał, że żarty się skończyły. — Oczywiście, że się nim wtedy zajmę — przyrzekł uroczyście, zerkając w stronę pingwinka. — Tylko czemu tak bardzo ci na tym zależy? — spytał, zwracając się z powrotem do swojej towarzyszki.

Ona tymczasem wpatrywała się w swoje skrzydła, nieznacznie wzruszając ramionami. Jedno spojrzenie i już wiedział, że nie pozna odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

* * *

Szum szarganych wiatrem gałęzi, pozbawionych już liści, które niesione powiewami prześlizgiwały się po pożółkłej już trawie, ledwo dał się słyszeć spośród gęstych strug lodowatego, jesiennego deszczu. Temperatura nie przekraczała nawet pięciu stopni — na szczęście jednak mrozy oszczędziły miasto. Niewiele istot w taką pogodę zdecydowałoby się wychynąć z bezpiecznego schronienia — grzanie się w przytulnym kąciku, przed rozpalonym kominkiem lub rozkręconym kaloryferem było zdecydowanie bardziej przyjemnym zajęciem.

Jeden z nielicznych śmiałków, którzy postanowili zdać się na pastwę ulewy, sunął powoli, lecz niestrudzenie wąską alejką przygotowującego się do nadchodzącej wielkimi krokami zimy Central Parku. Jego niewielka, czarno-biała sylwetka wyraźnie odcinała się od utrzymanego w odcieniach żółci i brązu otoczenia. Osłaniając się skrzydłami, walczył on z gwałtownymi porywami wiatru i spadającymi pod sporym kątem kroplami, smagającymi całe jego ciało.

W końcu, po długim i mozolnym marszu, udało mu się dotrzeć w miejsce, stanowiące cel jego wędrówki. Szeroki pień rozłożystego drzewa, pod którym przystanął, osłaniał go w znacznym stopniu od wiatru, ale i tak coraz skapywały na niego kolejne krople deszczu. Pingwin wszedł między spore, znikające pod ziemią korzenie i pochylił się nad szarym i obłym kształtem, który po bliższym przyjrzeniu się okazał się być niezbyt pokaźnych rozmiarów kamieniem.

Ptak delikatnie, jakby zawładnął nim irracjonalny strach przed tym, że zbyt mocny nacisk może zniszczyć skałę, musnął płytkie zagłębienie w gładkiej powierzchni głazu. To, co dla każdego postronnego przechodnia wyglądało jak zwyczajna rysa, w rzeczywistości było maleńkim wizerunkiem postaci doskonale Kowalskiemu znanej — postaci, która przez dłuższy czas stanowiła jedną z najważniejszych w jego życiu.

Pingwin poczuł, jak wypływające z jego oczu łzy mieszają się ze spływającymi z czoła strużkami wody. Wspominanie o tym, co miało miejsce przed kilkoma laty, wciąż jeszcze było dla niego bardzo bolesne. W dalszym ciągu nie potrafił pogodzić się z tym przykrym wypadkiem, który przewrócił życie całego oddziału do góry nogami. W końcu stracili wtedy dowódcę…

Kowalski nie bywał w tym miejscu zbyt często — właściwie ostatni raz widział ten kamień, gdy spoczęło w tym miejscu to, co z jego najdroższego przyjaciela pozostało. Dla wszystkich stanowiło to potężny cios. Pingwiny nie potrafiły już się same zorganizować, wolały nie zajmować się dalej tajnymi misjami, przynajmniej nie tuż po tym, co się stało. Potem dowództwo przydzieliło Rico do innego oddziału, zaś Szeregowy zdecydował się wyjechać do wujka Nigela do Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie zdecydował się pozostać. W ten sposób oddziałowy strateg został na Manhattanie sam.

W sumie trudno mu było w sposób logiczny wyjaśnić, dlaczego przyszedł w to miejsce. Wiedział, że nad jego zdrowym rozsądkiem w końcu zwyciężyły tłumione dotąd emocje. Co spowodowało ich nagły wybuch? Może słowa Marlenki? Może chęć pogodzenia się z przeszłością? Wszystkie te możliwości były prawdopodobne, przez co Kowalski nie potrafił wskazać właściwej. Nie czuł się z tego powodu zbyt komfortowo — nie cierpiał sytuacji, gdy coś wymykało się jego logicznemu rozumowaniu, lecz, jak sam przyznawał, uczucia i emocje przerażały go swą nieprzewidywalnością.

Tak czy inaczej, stał teraz nad miejscem wiecznego spoczynku jego dawnego przełożonego, co do tego nie mógł mieć wątpliwości. Ostatecznie, po długiej, wewnętrznej batalii, pozwolił sobie na to, by emocje całkowicie przejęły nad nim kontrolę. Od dawna obawiał się skutków takiego posunięcia, ale jednocześnie był świadom, że tylko to jest w stanie oczyścić jego umysł.

Ptak rzucił się z gardłowym jękiem na ziemię. Z jego błękitnych oczu coraz to rozleglejszymi strumieniami zaczęły uciekać łzy rozpaczy, żalu, tęsknoty, bezradności… Objął się mocno drżącymi skrzydłami, zwijając się przy tym w ciasną, czarno-białą kulkę. Jego klatka piersiowa podnosiła się gwałtownie i szybko opadała, podczas gdy z jego gardła dawało się słyszeć ciężkie, wręcz spazmatyczne dyszenie. Wszystkie uczucia, które więził do tej pory w swym wnętrzu, uleciały na zewnątrz.

Minęło sporo czasu, nim pingwin się uspokoił. Gdy już jego oddech był głęboki i miarowy, Kowalski ostrożnie podźwignął się na wciąż rozedrganych skrzydłach i rozejrzał wokoło. Na szczęście żaden człowiek nie dojrzał pingwina, wijącego się z wrzaskiem i płaczem na ziemi. Park opustoszał już zupełnie; dopiero teraz ptak dostrzegł, że już jakiś czas temu musiał zapaść zmrok — półmrok, który panował za dnia, zastąpiła niemalże nieprzenikniona ciemność, rozpraszana jedynie przez żółte, wątłe światło parkowych latarni.

Kowalski westchnął cicho i podniósł się z ziemi. Każdy kolejny krok był dla niego niemałym wyzwaniem — stopy wciąż jeszcze odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Mimo tego uparcie i mozolnie pokonywał kolejne centymetry. Rzucił ostatnie ukradkowe, smutne spojrzenie w stronę feralnego kamienia i ruszył wolnym krokiem w stronę zoo.

* * *

Mieszcząca się w betonowej ścianie baza chicagowskich pingwinów różniła się znacznie od tej, którą można było znaleźć w zoo na Manhattanie — była zdecydowanie bardziej okazała i przebywało w niej dużo więcej zwierząt. W betonie wykuto znacznie więcej pomieszczeń i podziemnych poziomów, niż to zrobiono w Nowym Jorku. Baza ta służyła w zasadzie jako jedna z mniejszych siedzib części dowództwa Pingwiniej Agencji Wywiadowczej, znanej również jako PIA.

Ojciec Anny i Michała był bardzo wpływowym funkcjonariuszem Agencji — mówiąc kolokwialnie — niezłą szychą. Odpowiadał on za Badania Strategiczne, był również ważnym członkiem Centralnej Służby Doradczej oraz Centrum Organizacyjnego. Nieraz określano go mianem jednego z najlepszych strategów w całej armii amerykańskiej, choć w rzeczywistości pochodził z jednego z byłych krajów bloku wschodniego — na świat przyszedł we wrocławskim zoo. Jego rodzice przekazywali informacje Agencji, niestety, zostali wykryci przez miejscowe zwierzęce służby i byli zmuszeni uciekać. Na szczęście udało im się wraz z bardzo małym jeszcze synkiem przedostać się do Stanów. Tam zamieszkali w zoo w Chicago, dołączając do sporej grupy polskich zwierząt.

Kowalski Senior wychowywał się wśród licznych wojskowych — armia niemalże od początku stała się jego domem i przyszłą, zbliżającą się wielkimi krokami służbą. Jedyną rzeczą, która okazała się ważniejsza od spraw wojskowym, była jego śliczna i niezwykle pogodna żona, którą poznał, będąc jeszcze młodym pisklakiem. Maja, bo tak zwała się jego ukochana, stanowiła częstą towarzyszkę jego zabaw. Ich przyjaźń kwitła w najlepsze, zwłaszcza że ich rodzice często organizowali różne wspólne wypady i atrakcje.

Gdy pingwiny dorosły, więź między nimi stawała się coraz mocniejsza. Maja wyrosła na wyjątkowo uroczą pingwinicę, zaś jej przyjaciel stał się silnym, wysokim, wytrzymałym, dobrze zbudowanym i wyjątkowo odważnym pingwinem. W końcu po niedługim czasie stali się parą i razem postanowili nie opuszczać chicagowskiego zoo. Mieli tylko dwójkę dzieci — wspomnianych już Annę i Michała, zwanego również przez przyjaciół jego ojca Kowalskim Juniorem. Niestety, Maja zachorowała, jeszcze zanim jej syn zdążył się wykluć, i niedługo potem opuściła ten świat. Odcisnęło to niezatarte piętno na jej ukochanym, dla którego przestało liczyć się wszystko, co nie było w jakiś sposób związane z jego pracą.

Skipper czuł się dziwnie w towarzystwie ojca swojej ukochanej. Nie dość że stał właśnie przed jednym z najważniejszych funkcjonariuszy w całym dowództwie, to jeszcze świadomość jego przeszłości sprawiała, że gdzieś w głębi serca współczuł temu w pełni oddanemu pracy ptakowi.

Rozmowy z nim były tym bardziej krępujące; nie wiedział nawet, jak powinien się do niego zwracać — czy jak do przełożonego, czy jak do ojca swojej dziewczyny. Na całe szczęście Kowalski Senior bardzo lubił młodego pingwina przede wszystkim za jego wyjątkowo sumienny stosunek do służby i wrodzone zdolności dowódcze. Poza tym uważał go ogólnie za bardzo odpowiedzialnego i porządnego żołnierza, inaczej pewnie w ogóle nie pozwoliłby mu związać się ze swoją córką.

Teraz Skipper, podobnie jak setki razy wcześniej, stał nieopodal wysokiego, starszego pingwina, nie wiedząc za bardzo od czego właściwie powinien zacząć. Sprawę komplikował dodatkowo fakt, że ptak miał do przekazania niezbyt wesołą wiadomość.

Minęło kilka miesięcy od jego rozmowy z Anną na temat obietnicy, którą jej złożył. Przez długi czas sądził, że nigdy nie pojawi się konieczność jej spełnienia. Niestety, jak to często bywa, życie zechciało mu spłatać okrutnego figla.

Tymczasem Kowalski Senior siedział na prowizorycznym, wykonanym z małej cegły krześle przy stole, zrobionym z dwóch pustaków i kawałka sklejki. W jednej jego ręce znajdował się kubek wypełniony wciąż jeszcze parującą kawą, zaś w drugiej teczka, w którą został włożony całkiem gruby plik najróżniejszych dokumentów. Po tym, jak starszy pingwin dowiedział się o związku jego córki z jej przyjacielem, przywykł już do jego obecność w części bazy należącej do rodziny Kowalskich. Jako że Skipper był sierotą, pojawiał się tu dość często — nigdy dotąd nie miał szansy zagrzać gdzieś miejsca.

Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, na najwyższej z trzech wykutych w ścianie prycz leżał młody pingwin, zapamiętale coś kreśląc w kolejnym już notatniku. Tym razem trzymany przez niego ołówek był bardziej adekwatny do jego rozmiarów, choć i tak wciąż wydawał się dość spory. Skipper przez chwilę przyglądał się zapałowi, z jakim ptak pochłonięty był swoim zajęciem. W jego oczach zagościło na chwilę naprawdę szczere współczucie, które nie zostało mimo wszystko przez nikogo dostrzeżone.

Kowalski Senior, zorientowawszy się najwyraźniej, że w pomieszczeniu znajduje się jeden pingwin więcej, czekał cierpliwie, aż rzeczony wykrzesze z siebie jakieś słowa, lecz na próżno. Westchnął pod nosem i postanowił sam zainicjować rozmowę.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że moja córka znalazła sobie takiego chłopa jak ty — oświadczył, podnosząc wzrok znad przeglądanych wcześniej papierów i uśmiechając się nieznacznie w stronę gościa. Próbował w ten specyficzny sposób dodać ptakowi otuchy.

— Ja również niezmiernie się z tego cieszę, sir. — Odpowiedź Skippera była niemal natychmiastowa, choć starszy pingwin nie mógł się wyzbyć wrażenia pewnej sztuczności, jakie w nim ona wywołała.

— Możesz mi mówić po imieniu — dodał po chwili, przeklinając w duchu cały ten piekielny zwrot grzecznościowy.

— Dobrze, si… Mike. — Skipper podrapał się po karku, desperacko szukając w miarę delikatnego sposobu na przekazanie niezbyt przyjemnego komunikatu. — Sęk w tym, że…

— To opowiadaj; jak tam wiedzie się mojej małej perełce w szkole? — przerwał mu starszy pingwin, wspierając dziób na opartych o blat stołu skrzydłach.

Jego natarczywe spojrzenie nieco skrępowało Skippera. — No, cóż…

— Radzi sobie pewnie wyśmienicie — stwierdził Kowalski Senior, ponownie ubiegając swojego rozmówcę. — Tak ją w końcu wyszkoliłem — dodał i zaśmiał się krótko, co w sercu przysłuchującego się całej rozmowie jego syna wzbudziło tylko jeszcze większe rozgoryczenie — on nie wychowywał swoich dzieci, on je _szkolił_.

Pingwinek westchnął cicho, osłaniając się swoim notatnikiem tak, by jego starsi towarzysze nie dostrzegli tego gestu. W dalszym ciągu nie potrafił sobie wyjaśnić, czemu Anna musiała wyjechać na to szkolenie trzy tygodnie temu. W zasadzie miała wrócić już kilka dni temu, ale pewnie wyjazd się przedłużył. Tak przynajmniej sobie to tłumaczył jej młodszy brat.

Tymczasem Skipper kontynuował rozmowę z Kowalskim Seniorem, nadal nie mogąc zmusić się do przekazania smutnych wieści. Zwyczajnie bał się reakcji swojego rozmówcy. W końcu jednak bezcelowe przeskakiwanie z tematu na temat zmęczyło go dostatecznie, by podjął ryzyko.

— Twoja córka zaginęła — oświadczył pewnym, wypranym z emocji głosem, przerywając towarzyszowi w połowie zdania. Wiedział, jak bardzo było to niegrzeczne, ale akurat w tamtym momencie zebrał w sobie wystarczająco dużo siły na wypowiedzenie tych trzech słów; obawiał się, że jeśli znowu będzie zwlekał, to koniec końców nie przekaże niepokojącego komunikatu.

Odpowiedź starszego pingwina stanowiła dla niego wielkie zaskoczenie — ptak nie zareagował w żaden sposób na jego słowa, dalej najzwyczajniej w świecie popijał swoją kawę. W jego oczach Skipper nie dostrzegł nawet cienia troski, tylko chłodny dystans.

— Zaraz, zaraz… — mruknął bardziej do siebie niż towarzysza. — Pan o wszystkim wiedział! — Skipper cofnął się o krok, czując, jak wzbiera w nim furia. W całym swym uniesieniu zapomniał o tym, że miał się do Kowalskiego Seniora zwracać po imieniu.

— Oczywiście, że o wszystkim wiedziałem — odrzekł pingwin chłodno, zdecydowanie pouczającym tonem. — Byłem pierwszą osobą, którą o tym powiadomiono. — Ptak nie zaszczycił swojego młodszego rozmówcy nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem.

— Czemu… Czemu o niczym mi pan nie powiedział? — Skipper wciąż przyglądał mu się z niedowierzaniem. W jego niebieskich oczach powoli zaczęły wygasać iskierki gniewu.

— Nie chciałem, żeby spadła twoja zdolność do walki — wyjaśnił z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem, tak jakby musiał komuś po raz setny tłumaczyć, że Ziemia jednak kręci się wokół Słońca.

Skipper przypatrywał się jeszcze przez moment jego twarzy, z której nie był w stanie wyczytać choć cienia emocji, nie licząc rosnącego rozdrażnienia. Pingwin odwrócił się gwałtownie i opuścił bez słowa pomieszczenie.

Tymczasem Michał, który do końca przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, wpatrywał się w postać ojca z nieskrywanym osłupieniem. Dlaczego on też o niczym nie wiedział? W jego przypadku również chodziło o to, że spadnie mu zdolność do walki? Pingwinek stwierdził, że ojciec był w stosunku do niego podły. Po prostu podły.

Młody zeskoczył prędko z pryczy, usilnie ignorując pytające spojrzenie ojcowskich oczu. Przycisnął mocniej do swej piersi zapisany w dwóch trzecich notatnik i nieco już stępiały ołówek, bojąc się najwyraźniej pozostawić w tym miejscu swoje ukochane przedmioty. W te pędy ruszył w stronę drzwi wyjściowych — chciał jak najszybciej zostawić za sobą pomieszczenie i zaskoczonego reakcją obu pingwinów ojca.

W tym samym momencie na zewnątrz, na chropowatej krawędzi wybrzeża przysiadł Skipper. Jego nieobecny wzrok utkwił gdzieś w głębi basenu. W jego umyśle panował kompletny bałagan — nie wiedział, co powinien o wszystkim myśleć. Stracił ukochaną, o czym jej ojciec nawet nie raczył go powiadomić. Pingwin poczuł, jak w jego sercu wzbiera żal, zaś oczy stopniowo robią się coraz wilgotniejsze. Pewnie by się rozpłakał, gdyby nie nagłe pojawienie się młodszego brata Anny.

— Mnie też niczego nie powiedział — zwierzył się mu pingwinek, przysiadając koło niego na betonie.

Skipper objął go po przyjacielsku ramieniem i lekko uścisnął. Dodało to otuchy nie tylko nowoprzybyłemu, ale również jemu samemu.

— Ucieknijmy gdzieś razem — zaproponował w pewnym momencie młody pingwin, patrząc na przyjaciela z pełną powagą.

Skipper uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, z początku nie traktując jego słów poważnie. W końcu wypowiedział je bardzo jeszcze młody ptak, który żył głównie marzeniami o wielkiej naukowej karierze. Zdanie to w obecnej sytuacji brzmiało dość kuriozalnie, a wręcz nieco naiwnie. To, co dostrzegł w oczach brata swojej zaginionej ukochanej, poruszyło go jednak niezwykle — niema prośba, wręcz błaganie sprawiły, że mimowolnie uległ on tej absurdalnej propozycji.

— Co byś powiedział na wycieczkę do Nowego Jorku? — spytał Skipper nagle, uśmiechając się do swojego młodszego towarzysza w tak charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób.

* * *

Nieruchome ciało pingwina unosiło się nieznacznie, dryfując ponad powierzchnią dna. Można by pomyśleć, że biedakowi już dawno skończył się tlen i pozostaje on w wodzie bez jakichkolwiek oznak życia; w rzeczywistości Kowalski sprawdzał, jak długo jest w stanie wytrzymać, zanurzając się w głębi życiodajnej cieczy. Ot, takie zwyczajne, odtwórcze doświadczenie, wymyślone na poczekaniu, by skupić na czymś rozbiegane myśli.

W pewnym momencie usłyszał ponad sobą głuchy, nieco przytłumiony rumor. Niechętnie zdecydował się unieść zaciśnięte dotąd powieki. Chwilę zajęło jego oczom powtórne przyzwyczajenie się do światła; wtedy dojrzał malujący się ponad taflą wody ciemny, podłużny kształt. Z początku nie miał pojęcia, co to może być i czemu przebiega z wybiegu w stronę ogrodzenia. Nim domyślił się, że cień ów rzucała kładka, której Alice używała, by dostać się na wybieg pingwinów, kształt zdążył już zniknąć.

Ptak, zaciekawiony, co też mogło być przyczyną wizyty strażniczki, zaczął powoli płynąć w górę. W międzyczasie wymyślał dziesiątki różnych teorii, jakby zupełnie zapomniał o wiadomości, którą przekazała mu wcześniej dzisiejszego ranka Marlenka. Po kilku sekundach, gdy tylko wynurzył się ponad wodę, jego oczom ukazała się stojąca mniej więcej na środku wysepki skrzynka wykonana z sosnowego drewna. Kowalski zmarszczył brwi. Co to miało być? Jej wieko było nieco uchylone, co wprawiło pingwina w jeszcze większą konsternację. Dopiero po jakimś czasie oprzytomniał, że w skrzynce musi się kryć najpewniej nowy mieszkaniec zoo.

Powoli wyszedł z wody i ostrożnie wspiął się na powierzchnię wysepki. Wciąż jeszcze nie mógł się zdecydować, czy podejść bliżej prostopadłościennego przedmiotu, czy zachować bezpieczną odległość. Perspektywa posiadania nowego współlokatora wzbudzała w nim generalnie mieszane uczucia — nie miał pojęcia, czy może ufać nowoprzybyłej osobie, czy ona w ogóle zaakceptuje jego specyficzną osobowość i liczne osobliwe dziwactwa.

Przemógł się jednak i skrócił nieco dystans, który dzielił go od drewnianej skrzynki. Objął się delikatnie skrzydłami, jakby gwałtowne porywy jesiennego wiatru wychładzały jego organizm, ale w rzeczywistości w ogóle ich nie odczuwał — w końcu był stworzeniem antarktycznym.

— Witaj, przybyszu. — Dźwięk własnego cichego głosu zaskoczył stratega; już od dawna siebie nie słyszał, choć musiał przyznać, że była to miła odmiana. — Czy mógłbyś się pokazać? — spytał już pewniej i nieco głośniej.

W tym momencie wieko skrzynki opadło z ledwo słyszalnym łoskotem na ziemię, odsłaniając tonące w mroku wnętrze przedmiotu. Wychynęła z niego z wielką ostrożnością naprawdę drobna, choć krępa pingwinica. Rozejrzała się niepewnie po swoim nowym domu, nim spojrzała w stronę swojego współlokatora.

Kowalski dostrzegł wtedy nieznaczną zmianę w jej wyrazie twarzy. Ostrożność, jaka się przed chwilą na niej malowała, została zastąpiona jakimś zupełnie innym uczuciem — jakby niedowierzaniem, a może wręcz ulgą. Pingwina zdziwiła ta nieoczekiwana odmiana w zachowaniu gościa, który w dalszym ciągu przyglądał mu się badawczo. W pewnym momencie ruszył w jego stronę, rozchylając nieznacznie dziób.

— Jestem Anna — odparła pingwinica krótko; jej głos był dość chłodny, choć kryła się w nim pewna przepełniona dobrotliwą troską nuta. — Nie wiem, czy mnie w ogóle pamiętasz. — Ptak spuścił wzrok, wpatrując się ze skrywanym, choć i tak nieco widocznych bólem w betonową powierzchnię wysepki.

Anna, Anna… Coś mu mówiło to imię, nie mógł jednak skojarzyć, skąd je znał. Kiedyś, bardzo dawno temu wielokrotnie je słyszał, wiązało się ono jednak z dzieciństwem, do którego za nic nie chciał wracać. Był to dla niego bardzo trudny okres, zwłaszcza że jego ojciec-służbista nie był w stanie zaakceptować faktu, że syn nigdy pod względem charakteru go nie przypominał. Tylko jedna osoba, oprócz Skippera, który niedługo potem na stałe zagościł w jego życiu, chciała go zrozumieć, pocieszyć, wesprzeć. To…

— Ty… Ty żyjesz — wyszeptał pingwin z niedowierzaniem. Jego słaby głos ginął wśród gęstych strug deszczu.

Na dziobie jego towarzyszki zagościł ciepły, lecz trochę nieśmiały uśmiech. W duchu niezwykle się cieszyła, że wreszcie może ponownie zobaczyć się z bratem, w dalszym ciągu obawiała się jednak jego reakcji na jej przybycie — nie miała pojęcia, czy się ucieszy, czy wpadnie w furię i zacznie wypominać jej to, jak zostawiła go niemalże samego.

Kowalski nie należał jednak do osób nadto wybuchowych, czy też chowających przez długi czas różne urazy. Jego twarz pojaśniała, wywołując ulgę w sercu jego siostry. Nie był zły, ani urażony; wręcz przeciwnie — niezmiernie cieszył go widok, który zastał.

— Ja… — Anna zamilkła, nie wiedząc, od czego powinna zacząć. — Ja… Przepraszam cię. Strasznie cię przepraszam. Nie chciałam, żeby tak wyszło. — Spojrzała na niego swoimi zbolałymi, niebieskimi oczyma, będąc świadomą faktu, że wypowiedziane przez nią przed momentem słowa w dalszym ciągu niczego nie wyjaśniały. — Ja… Musiałam — kontynuowała, wbijając wzrok w szarą powierzchnię wysepki — bo, wiesz, rozkaz z góry… Nie mogłam go nie wykonać, to zniszczyłoby moją karierę… Przepraszam — dodała łamiącym się głosem, chowając zaraz twarz w trzęsących się skrzydłach.

— Wybaczam ci — odparł Kowalski krótko, zaś na jego dziobie zamajaczył ciepły uśmiech.

Anna natychmiast skamieniała i ostrożnie uniosła głowę, oddalając skrzydła od twarzy. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w brata z niedowierzaniem. Słów, które przed chwilą wypowiedział, nigdy nie śmiała nawet się spodziewać. Zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła mocno dziób.

— Najpierw znikam bez śladu, bez słowa wyjaśnienia, zostawiając ciebie samego. Potem, gdy zjawiam się długie lata po moim rzekomym zaginięciu i błagam cię o przebaczenie, ty mi go, ot, tak, udzielasz? — spytała, wyraźnie skołowana. — Powinieneś być zły, wręcz wściekły! — Jej głos nagle podniósł się co najmniej o jedną oktawę, gdy samiczka uniosła do góry skrzydła.

— Przecież jesteś moją siostrą. Powinienem ci wybaczyć — odpowiedział spokojnie Kowalski; kąciki jego dziobu uniosły się przy tym nieznacznie.

— Ale… Przecież… — Anna w dalszym ciągu nie była w stanie pojąć sposobu, w jaki rozumował jej brat.

— Jestem w tak godnej pożałowania kondycji emocjonalnej, że ucieszyłby mnie twój widok nawet wtedy, gdybyś próbowała mnie zabić. — Pingwin wzruszył ramionami, wpatrując się w nią ciepło. — Poza tym wcale nie byłem sam.

Na twarzy Anny zagościł wyraz ulgi, rozjaśniany przez delikatny, ciepły uśmiech. Mimo wszystko stwierdzenie jej brata dotyczące jego samopoczucia nieco ją zaniepokoiło. Nie to jednak zainteresowało ją wtedy najbardziej.

— Co z nim? — spytała po chwili z wyraźnie słyszalną nutą nadziei w głosie.

Kowalski momentalnie odwrócił wzrok, by ukryć przed swoją towarzyszką przerażenie, które z pewnością malowało się wtedy w jego oczach. Miał szczerą nadzieję na to, że nie zada ona tego pytania. Po chwili para jego błękitnych oczu zaczęła nieśmiało, ale uważnie lustrować jej twarz.

Anna wpatrywała się w niego przez moment pytająco, z początku nie rozumiejąc jego osobliwej reakcji; w końcu jednak jej twarz stężała w niemym zrozumieniu. W jej oczach Kowalski bez trudu wyczytał pełne przerażenia niedowierzanie.

— On… On… — Jej głos załamywał się gwałtownie, nie pozwalając jej wypowiedzieć całej swojej myśli.

— On nie żyje — dokończył za nią Kowalski. Nawet jego samego zaskoczyła łatwość, z jaką wyrzucił z siebie te słowa. Przez długi czas sam nie chciał wierzyć w to, że to może być prawdą, teraz natomiast bez trudu to przyznał.

Pingwinica przełknęła gulę, która w mgnieniu oka uformowała się we wnętrzu jej gardła. Jej ciało zadrżało kilkakrotnie, zaś oddech natychmiast się spłycił i stawał się coraz częstszy. Tysiące myśli w ciągu kilku sekund wypełniło jej umysł, sprawiając, że zapanował w nim zamęt. Nie pozwoliła jednak sobie zanieść się szlochem.

— Jak do tego doszło? — zapytała głosem wypranym z jakichkolwiek emocji; z jej twarzy nie dało się niczego wyczytać.

Kowalski westchnął. Jak dotąd nigdy nie wracał do wydarzeń, które rozegrały się przed trzema laty; nie odtwarzał ich w pamięci. Bał się, że znowu zacznie wszystko przeżywać.

— Byliśmy na misji — zaczął powoli, myśląc o tym, jak wyjaśnić Annie to, co wtedy się zdarzyło. — Podobno doktor Bulgot, który był śmiertelnym wrogiem Skippera, uknuł kolejny plan zemsty na ludziach. W przeszłości został przez nich upokorzony — zmuszano go do skakania przez ognisty pierścień; dlatego pragnął zemsty. W każdym razie doktor stworzył kolejny złowrogi plan, który tym razem miał się powieźć. W samym sercu Central Parku podłożył niezwykle silny ładunek wybuchowy, który miał rozsadzić połowę Manhattanu. Udało nam się go co prawda rozbroić, ale jakim kosztem… — Pingwin przerwał na chwilę, by wziąć głęboki wdech. — Moim zadaniem było odłączenie zapalnika od ładunków. Skipper mnie ubezpieczał. Wtedy właśnie znikąd pojawił się ten krab — drobny i pewnie nieszkodliwy, gdyby nie fakt, że w jego szczypcach spoczywało małe działko laserowe. Podniósł je i wycelował. Skamieniałem. Nie byłem w stanie wykonać nawet najmniejszego ruchu. Wszystko działo się tak szybko. — Kowalski przełknął ślinę. — Nim się zorientowałem, co rozgrywało się właśnie przede mną, szef zdążył już osunąć się na kolana. Natychmiast znalazłem się tuż obok niego. Poparzenie, które pokrywało środek jego klatki piersiowej, było paskudne — głębokie i wyjątkowo rozległe. Napastnik tymczasem rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Skipper ledwo oddychał… — Głos pingwina załamał się w końcu.

Kowalski przerwał i starał się brać kolejne głębokie wdechy. Chciał uspokoić się chociaż na tyle, by mógł kontynuować swoją historię. Po dłuższej chwili wreszcie mu się to udało.

— Wiesz, co mi wtedy powiedział? Przeprosił mnie za to, że gdyby nie obietnica, którą złożył przed wieloma latami, to prawdopodobnie by mnie zostawił. Stwierdził, że nie mógł sobie tego nigdy wybaczyć; że nie powinien mnie tak surowo traktować; że powinien bardziej się postarać mnie zrozumieć; że zasługiwałem na kogoś lepszego. — Jego głos stawał się coraz cichszy, coraz bardziej płaczliwy; jego oczy się zaszkliły i po chwili po lśniącej powierzchni śnieżnobiałych piór zaczęły spływać cienkie strumyczki słonawego płynu. — W rzeczywistości nie mogłem wymarzyć sobie lepszego towarzysza — wyszeptał, wpatrując się tępo w swoje skrzydła.

Dopiero teraz w pełni zrozumiał, jak bardzo jego szef o niego dbał. Wreszcie uzmysłowił sobie, że jego docinki i nieufność wobec wynalazków młodego naukowca wynikały nie tyle ze złośliwości, co ze zwyczajnej, dobrodusznej troski. Skipper bał się po prostu, że wszystkie te niebezpieczne eksperymenty i niedopracowane projekty mogą przyczynić się w końcu do powstania poważnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu pingwina. I choć sam nie potrafił do końca zrozumieć jego naukowej duszy, nigdy nie chciał go umyślnie skrzywdzić.

Anna wpatrywała się w niego z bólem jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby doskonale rozumiała, co działo się właśnie w umyśle jej brata. Przygryzła lekko krawędź uniesionego uprzednio skrzydła, rozważając najwyraźniej, co też powinna zrobić. W końcu zebrała się na odwagę, zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej do swojego brata i… objęła go mocno, wtulając się w miękkie, białe pióra, które pokrywały jego klatkę piersiową.

Kowalski, z początku zaskoczony jej gestem, pochylił się momentalnie i odwzajemnił jej uścisk. Marlenka miała wcześniej rację — wreszcie nie był sam.


End file.
